Shhhh!
by izetta-chan
Summary: A semi-short story about tobi and deidara's secret relationship. other pairings like kakuhidan and kisaita. this story contains YAOI so be warrned. some of the characters are kind of OC. and it's rated M just to be safe. I hope you enjoy!
1. The Mission to Light

'Shhhh!'

The mission to light

"Senpai!" Tobi called out. "No!! Senpai stop! It's a trap!!" he yelled tossing and turning in his sleep. Deidara woke to the sound of Tobi yelling his name. "Tobi quit yelling…hmm" he said sleepily rubbing his eyes. "Senpai!" Tobi yelled still tossing and turning. Deidara got out of his bed and made his way to Tobi's bedside. He glared at him watching him toss and turn before kicking him off his bed.

"Thud!"

"Oof!"

"Crash!"

"Ano sa!"

"Urusai! hmm"

"…Hai…"

Tobi crawled back into bed rubbing his butt. Deidara went back to his bed and fell asleep not thinking twice about what Tobi was dreaming. Tobi laid in his bed thinking about his nightmare hoping it would never become reality, and after a few hours' Tobi _finally _fell asleep.

"Senpai! Ohayou gozaimasu!" Tobi called to a sleeping Deidara. "I thought I told you to shut up? hmm" He groaned. "Ano? That was last night senpai it's morning time!" Tobi said with an optimistic voice. "Already?" Deidara groaned while he got out of bed. "Tobi's going to be in the shower senpai!" Tobi called as he shut the bathroom door. Unlucky for Deidara he wasn't listening to Tobi, and instead was thinking to himself. '_kuso, that's the last time I bet that I can drink a whole keg by myself ' _ He thought rubbing his head. Deidara went to the bathroom still half asleep. (Mind you Deidara doesn't think when he's half asleep. -_-) he brushed his hair out getting the tangles out so when he got in the shower it wouldn't get more tangled. He went to go turn on the shower, not realizing it was already on. When he opened the door, he saw a wet and bubbly Tobi! He stood there a moment not knowing what to do because Tobi was faced the other direction and didn't hear the shower door open. Deidara stood there almost in a daze looking at Tobi's body. '_Dude, how can such an annoying guy have such a hawt body? hmm. Wait what am I thinking? I'm not gay! Hmm. Even if I was why would I fall for the likes of him? hmm. Although-'_his thoughts were cut off by Tobi yelping. "Deidara-senpai!" Tobi yelled hiding his face. '_That's right I've never seen his face, hmm' _"Oh, gomenasai!" Deidara yelled slamming the door. '_Kuso, kuso, kuso!' _Deidara yelled in his head while running out of the bathroom.

"senpai." Tobi said from behind Deidara at the kitchen counter island. Deidara stiffened hoping Tobi wouldn't bring up what had happened up stairs. "Hai?" he asked begging kami and Jashin both to spare his embarrassment. "Senpai can use the shower now." He said smiling under his mask. "Ok, Hmm" Deidara said still tense, and a blush warming his cheeks. "Deidara-san, why are you blushing?" Itachi asked from the other side of the counter. "I'm not! It's just hot in here! Hmmm" he said trying to make an excuse. "Really?" Itachi said with wander. Deidara quickly emptied his bowl of Coco puffs and ran up the stairs to take a shower.

"Deidara, you and Tobi are going to go on a mission." Pain ordered. "Hai!" Deidara and Tobi answered. "You will be going to the hidden village of light; there you will look for the 4 tailed beast. No matter what happens you will not try to obtain it. Got it?" he said with a harsh voice. "Hai, leader-sama!" they both said and left the room.

"Hurry up Tobi! Hmm" Deidara called from the end of the hall. He was waiting for Tobi to finish packing so they could head out on their mission. '_He really had a nice body… I wander if his face is as nice… hmm, no! What am I thinking? I can't like Tobi…' _He thought. As he continued to daydream then scold himself Tobi finished packing and was staring at him. '_I wander if he saw my face this morning… all well he would say something if he did… he's really cute so I don't think I would mind if he…saw my face…' _ Tobi thought gazing down at his beloved senpai. "Senpai, tobi's ready." He said in a soft voice. "Ara? Oh ok, hmm." Deidara said getting up and heading out the door.

It was quiet for once. They were going on a mission and Tobi wasn't asking 'are we there yet?' over and over. It wasn't an awkward silence… it was just quiet. "Ano, Tobi. Hmm," Deidara said finally. "Yeah?" he replied. "Why are you so quiet, hmm?" "Tobi doesn't know, Tobi's just thinking." "Ha! You think?" "Of course Tobi thinks' that would be weird if Tobi didn't!" he said almost getting irritated. It was quiet again until they reached the appointed camp site. Tobi was lying on the ground next to the fire after they had eaten dinner. "Tobi, hmm." He heard Deidara call is name. He opened his eye to see Deidara crawled on top of him. He jumped from surprise. "Senpai what are you doing?!" he said in alarm. "It's been bothering me all day, Tobi, hmm." '_Oh kami-sama! What is senpai doing? Not that I mind him on top of me…' _he thought. "What's been bothering senpai?" he said trying to keep his cool. "I want to see your face, hmm." He said reaching his hand up to remove tobi's mask. Tobi's hart beat rose to 100 beats per minute. '_No he can't! What if he thinks' I'm ugly and I'll never have my chance with him!' _he thought frightened. "No!" he yelled trying to get away from Deidara. "Come on Tobi! We've been partners for a year and I haven't even seen your face, hmm! What's the harm anyway?" Deidara said trying to slip the mask off while pinning Tobi to the ground. "No! You can't see! It's ugly!" Tobi yelled struggling. "Come on, don't be modest, hmm!" Deidara yelled finally slipping the orange mask off. "Kuso!" Tobi whimpered in agony. He tried covering his face but it didn't do much good because Deidara was pinning his hands down to the ground. He closed his eye hoping the saying 'what you can't see, can't hurt you' would work in this situation. Then he felt something…wet against his lips. He opened his eye to see Deidara kissing him! He laid there giving no response until he felt Deidra's tong grace his lip's begging for entrance, he gladly granted Deidra's wish.

"Well for starts you're not ugly, hmm." Deidara said lying next to Tobi under a blanket. (Without clothes mind you.) "Even if you were you have a hot body and really good talent's to make up for it ,hmm." He said laughing. "Senpai?" Tobi asked looking up at him. "Call me Deidara! We're in a relationship now I'm not your senpai, hmm!" Deidara said hugging Tobi closer to him.

"Ok, s…Deidara-kun?"

"aa?"

"I don't think we should let the other akatsuki members know that we're together."

"Ehh? Why not?"

"I mean…what if they don't agree to let us stay together?" Tobi asked in a worried voice. "True, ok we won't tell them." Deidara said cuddling closer to Tobi. "Good night Deidara-kun." Tobi said closing his eye. "Good night Tobi, hmm." Deidara said closing his eye's as well. "Oh and Deidara?" Tobi asked. "aa?" "Is Tobi a good boy?" Deidara chuckled. "Yeah Tobi is a really good boy…"

**Ok that is the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it! If you have any questions about this story just message or review the question and I'll answered as soon as I can! ^_^ sorry if it was too long and sorry if it was too short and sorry if you don't care and I'm saying this for nothing ^_^'**

**note: I said eye instead of eye's for Tobi because he only has one eye.**

**Urusai- Shut up**

**Gomenasai- I'm sorry**

**Ara- Huh**

**Kuso- shit**

**Ano- Uh**

**Aa- Yeah**

**Ano sa- Hey**

**Hai- yes**

**Ohayou gozaimasu = good morning **


	2. Don’t Tell!

Shhhh!

Don't tell!

~week's past by and they completed their mission…~

"We're almost there…" Tobi said letting go of Deidara's hand. "Yeah… it's going to be hard to keep a secret, hmm." Deidara replied.

"Yeah I can't even tell Zetsu-san."

"Well all we have to do really is not tell anyone, keep the door locked, and act like we used to, hmm."

"But then I'll have to annoy you."

"You could never annoy me, hmm. I'm more worried about being mean to you." Deidara said looking down at the ground with a sad expression. "It's ok I'll know you won't mean it." Tobi said patting him on the back. They continued to talk till they got in view of the hideout.

"Mission success, hmm." Deidara said to pain. "Good work, you two may rest until I have another mission for you." He answered motioning his hand telling them to leave. They left the office and went into the kitchen to get something other than rice balls to eat. Tobi was searching the cabinets looking for some cup ramen. He found some but everything else in the cabinet fell out onto the floor. "Kuso!" Tobi said bending over to pick it up, giving Deidara a perfect view of his ass. Deidara stared at his partner and lover admiring his body. "What you looking at Dei-dei?" a voice said behind him. He turned to see his best friend, Kisame. "Huh?! Oh nothing just looking at how stupid Tobi is, hmm." He said putting up an act. "Oh, well I was wandering if you wanted to go out to get a bite?" "Umm, sure." He said shooting an apologetic look towards Tobi. After they left and Tobi had finished cleaning up the mess he made, he made some ramen and sat down to eat. '_Kuso I was planning on eating with Deidara, but I suppose we can't really do that… we never really ate or did anything together before…' _ Tobi thought to himself. "What's wrong?" he heard a voice behind him. "N-nothing." He replied. "**You're lying!" **a harsher voice retorted. "Really Zetsu-san it's nothing." He said smiling although no one could tell. "Ok… how was the mission?" Zetsu asked taking a seat next to Tobi. Tobi's thought's rambled thinking of the thing's Deidara and him did together in a hotel room. "Ah, it was good." He said with a cough. "**Why are you acting so weird? Did that little brat hurt you?**" Zetsu asked, Deidara being the 'little brat'. "Of course not!" Tobi said almost yelling. "Ok, well see ya I've got another clean up mission, Hidan and Kakuzu just finished a mission." He said getting up to leave. "See ya!" Tobi called behind him.

"What's wrong?" Kisame asked Deidara taking a piece of pork off the grill. "Huh? Oh nothing…" he replied taking a piece of chicken. "You sure?" Kisame asked knowing something was wrong. "Yeah I'm sure." Deidara said with a fake smile. "So how was the mission?" Kisame asked still looking at his best friend suspiciously. "Um, it was good. Really good." He said remembering what all had happened. "Mhmm…and Tobi?" Deidara stiffened. _'Does he know? No he couldn't! Could he?' _"What do you mean?" Deidara asked making sure it wasn't what he thought. "Are you guys getting along?"

'_Kuso he knows!'_

"Yeah it's the same old." He said beating around the bush still not sure if the bush needed beating around. "Ok now I know something's wrong! You always say 'hmm' after like every sentence when you're ok, and you haven't said it once! Now tell me what's wrong!" '_Kuso, kuso, kuso!' _"I can't tell you." He said admitting something _was_ wrong. "Why not?" Kisame said getting persistent.

"It's none of your business."

"I'll make it my business! Look you're my best friend I can tell when something's wrong! Either you tell me or I force you to tell me!" Kisame yelled while grabbing the hilt of his massive sword making most of the people in the building stare. "Ok, ok I'll tell you! But you have to swear you won't tell a soul!" Deidara said giving in. "I swear." He said leaning closer so he could learn what was wrong with his friend. "Ok…me and Tobi…are… ah I can't say it!" he said as his cheeks flustered. "Come on just spit it out!" Kisame persisted. "Ahh, Tobi and I are…boyfriends!" he said the last word and hid his face. "Oh, that's it?"Kisame said leaning back in his seat. "What do you mean 'oh, that's it'?"Deidara said almost angry. "I already knew you guys were going to get together someday, especially after Itachi told me how you were acting the other day." Kisame said simply. "Were we that obvious about liking each other?" Deidara asked. "No, well not Tobi at least, you can't tell a single thing that boy is thinking with that mask on. But you were obvious, only to me though." Kisame said simply. "Er, well don't tell anyone!" Deidara said kind of mad that he was obvious. "Don't worry I won't, but I still don't get what's wrong?" Kisame asked. "Well when you asked me what I was doing earlier I said something mean when I was trying to keep our secret from you. And to top it off we were going to have lunch together but you asked and so I had to say yes so you wouldn't find out." Deidara said kind of gloomy. "I see, well sorry about that. From now on it will be my secret job to keep you guy's secret and to help you guys spend lots of time together!"Kisame said smiling a toothy smile. "Thanks, hmm."

**Ok that's it for now I hope you enjoyed!! I worked hard on this! In fact its 5:43 am right now… wow I'm a baka…lolz anyway r&r! And tell me if you have any ideas I like to hear what my readers have to say! Oh and btw, there will be hidanXkakuzu later in the story I just couldn't fit it in the summery lolz**


	3. So Deidara has a lover?

Shhhh!

So Deidara has a lover?

"Mmm" Deidara moaned into the kiss. "D-Deidara…" Tobi moaned his name threw the kisses. They were in a hot make out session and didn't want to stop. Deidara started to pull Tobi's pants down along with Tobi removing Deidara's shirt. Tobi gently guided Deidara to the bed and laid him down. He started to suck on his collar bone making a red hicky. Then, there was a knock. "Hey, Deidara leader-sama wants you!" the door began to open.

"Itachi, go get Deidara please." Pain asked Itachi as he was painting his nails. "Hai…" he said getting up not really wanting to stop what he was doing. He headed towards Deidara and tobi's room to look for him first. He went up to the door and went to knock when he heard… moaning? '_What in the world?' _he put his ear to the door. "Mmm" '_yep defiantly moaning… in times like this…' _he pulled a cup out of his jacket and put it against the door. '_Hee hee I'm such a closet pervert.' _He giggled to himself. "d-Deidara…" he heard someone moan from the other side of the door. '_So Deidara-san is getting some action… to bad I have to interrupt them…' _he knocked on the door and said "hey, Deidara leader-sama wants you!" he heard a muffling and struggle in the room and some whispered 'hide!' He began to open the door hoping to catch Deidara and his new lover in the act. Unfortunately for him he only saw Deidara on his bed reading a book. "Huh? Oh I'll be there in a minute, hmm." He said laying the book on his night stand. Then he spotted it… a red mark on Deidara's neck. Itachi shifted his eyes around the room looking for anything he might have missed. "Ara? Deidara-san what's that on your neck?" Itachi asked trying to get Deidara to spill on all the juicy details of his 'friend' that gave him the mark. Deidara stiffened. "Oh, nothing I just burnt myself with the strainer, hmm." he said putting an act up. "Oh… well I hope that it heals soon…" Itachi said still suspecting something. When Itachi finally left Deidara opened the closet door to reveal a cramped Tobi. "Are you ok Tobi, hmm?" Deidara asked trying to loosen tobi's aching back. "Yeah I'm fine." He replied. "Geez people keep ruining it when we get to the best part, hmm! And worse you're the one who gets hurt!" Deidara almost yelled getting upset. "It's ok Deidara I'm fine with getting hurt as long as I have you to heal me later." Tobi said with a smile. Deidara smiled in reply. Deidara hugged Tobi from behind enjoying the moment. "Ano sa Deidara, not to ruin the moment but shouldn't you be going to leader-sama's office before Itachi comes back?" Tobi asked. "Oh!" Deidara yelped getting up off the bed and stumbling over some stuff heading towards the door. Tobi laughed '_kami-sama I'm the luckiest man on earth.' _ "What are you laughing at, hmm?" Deidara asked angry that his lover was making fun of him. "Nothing I was just thinking that you're the cutest thing ever." Tobi said smiling. "I know, hmm!" Deidara said cheerfully. Deidara left the room happily knowing that when he got back he would have Tobi there to greet him.

"If a tree falls and there's no one there does it make a sound?" Kakuzu questioned. "How the fuck am I supposed to fucking know?" Hidan retorted. "Ha I win, you owe me 30 bucks." Kakuzu said happily. "Kuzu… we should really stop playing these fucking games there getting to my fucking head." Hidan said lying on the grass. Kakuzu and Hidan had just finished a mission and were just outside the hideout. "I know… but you're the one that started playing the games in the first place." Kakuzu said lying next to his partner. "I already fucking know that." Hidan replied with a sharp voice. "You know Hidan you should really stop cussing, it takes away your beauty." Kakuzu said putting a hand on Hidan's face. Hidan's breath caught in his throat. "Stop it kuzu we already said we weren't going to do this." He said turning on his side. "Yes that's true...too bad we're both liar's, huh?" Kakuzu said turning on his side as well and hugging Hidan from behind. "Stop it, Kakuzu." Hidan said almost trembling beneath Kakuzu's. "I know you want this, you've already stopped cussing after I asked you to." Kakuzu said sexily starting to unbutton Hidan's cloak. '_Why does he make me so fucking weak?' _ Hidan thought just laying there letting Kakuzu do as he pleased. "Fuck." Hidan whispered. "When and where?" Kakuzu whispered into Hidan's ear. "Fuck!" Hidan yelled this time getting up and heading into the hideout, heart thumping like mad.

**ok first off sorry that my chapters are getting shorter, seconded I think some things are going to fast that's why I tried slowing them down by making the chapters shorter, and thirdly if you have any idea's I'm all ears!**


	4. I know your hiding something!

Shhhh!

I know your hiding something!

"Come on tell meeee please!!" Itachi begged. "No Tobi already told you Tobi doesn't know anything." Tobi said his hart in his throat praying to kami-sama. "Tobi should know though he's the closest one to Deidara-san! Come on!" Itachi whined again. "Sorry Itachi-san but Tobi need's to use the restroom and would like to be left alone." Tobi said making his way the restroom. "Fine I'll just ask someone else." Itachi said turning to leave. Tobi went into the restroom and shut the door. '_That was close… I should tell Deidara we need to be more careful.' _

"Come on tell me please!!" Itachi begged again to Kisame this time. "No I don't know anything, why would Deidara have a lover and why would you care?" Kisame said trying to get Itachi to stop lying on him while he was reading. "Ppplleeaassee! You're his best friend he should have told you something!" Itachi said leaning on his partner more causing Kisame discomfort. "Tachi if you don't get off me and drop this I'm going to have to use it." Kisame said annoyed. Itachi gasped and jumped about half way across the room. "No, you wouldn't." he said squinting his eyes. "You wanna bet?" Kisame asked in a daring voice. "I do!" Kakuzu yelled out of nowhere. "What the fuck?" Kisame and Itachi both said. "Fine I'll drop it for now, but I'm going to find out sooner or later!" Itachi said sounding determined.

"Deidara we have to be more careful, Itachi kept asking me if you had a lover." Tobi said in a worried voice. "Yeah, but it's so hard to stay away from you when you're so sexy." Deidara said cuddling up to Tobi. They both jumped when they heard a knock at the door. "It's Kisame." A voice said. "Come in." Deidara called. Kisame walked in and shut the door behind him. "You guys have to be more careful Tachi kept asking me if Deidara has a lover." He said worried. "Yeah he asked Tobi too." Tobi said. "Ok I'm going to tell you guys something that might help but don't tell anyone or else Tachi will kill me." Kisame said getting closer.

"When Tachi starts to ask you if Deidara has a lover just say 'hey look a balloon.' Ok?"

"Why?"

"Tachi has a fear of balloons and he freaks out and runs away. That should get him off your back."

"That's why he never come's to birthday parties…"

"By the way dinners ready."

"Ok be right there."

They said as Kisame left. "I can't believe Itachi-san is has a fear of balloons." Deidara said. "Yeah, it's kind of funny if you think about it." Tobi said laughing. "Yeah, well we better go down for supper I'm starving." Tobi and Deidara went down for supper to find everyone already eating. "Hey, you guys didn't wait for us!" Deidara whined. "Get over it fuck face." Hidan said stuffing food in his mouth. "Don't say mean things to Deidara." Tobi said. "What did you call him?" Itachi questioned. Tobi froze. "I called him senpai obviously." He said lying. "Are you sure? I thought I heard Deidara." Itachi said wonderingly. "No it was senpai. I said senpai you heard senpai right senpai?" Tobi said turning to Deidara. "Yeah I heard senpai." Deidara said reassuringly. "Are you suurrree?" Itachi asked getting persistent. "Hey look a balloon!" Tobi said. "Oh my god Were!" Itachi said grabbing on to Kisame's arm. "Um, not to interrupt your interesting conversation, but everyone has the night off." Pain said. "Yes!" everyone cheered. Soon everyone ate there dinner and went to their rooms.

"Kuzu…" Hidan called. "Yeah?" he answered. "You were right." Hidan said. "What do you mean?" Kakuzu asked not looking up from the book he was reading. "I want you, but I don't just want you I want us." Hidan said his cheeks getting warmer. "Ha, you see I knew you would see it my way." Kakuzu said getting up from his chair and heading towers Hidan. Without Hidan even realizing it he was pinned down to the wall with Kakuzu's lips crashing into his.

"Geez, why did I decide to take over the world?" pain said rubbing his temples. "Because you wanted 'world peace'." Konan answered. "Thanks' that helps." Pain said sarcastically. "What's wrong?" the blue haired girl asked her lover. "The guy's are getting annoying. "I think I can shake some of the tension in you." She said moving closer to him.

"D-Deidara!" Tobi moaned as he was removing his shirt. "T-Tobi!" Deidara moaned in reply.

"D-Deidara!" Itachi heard from the other side of the door. '_Ah ha! I knew he had a lover!' _ He thought moving closer to the door if possible. "T-Tobi!" he heard another voice say. '_Tobi? Wait… no! No? They couldn't…could they?' _ Itachi thought confused. He heard some more moans that confirmed who Deidara's lover was and went back to his room.

"Kisame! Kisame!" Itachi said wakening Kisame up from a pleasant dream. "What?" the blue man groaned. "I know who Deidara's lover is!!" Itachi said excitingly. Kisame stiffened, had the secret of Tobi and Deidara already been let loose? "Who is it?" Kisame asked. "Deidara is sleeping with Tobi!" Itachi almost screeched. "Itachi you're too smart for your own good." Kisame said. "What do you mean?" Itachi said before Kisame planted his lips onto Itachi's. At first Itachi wanted to pull away but for some reason his body thought otherwise. They broke the kiss after a minute. "Gomenasai!" Kisame said backing away to give Itachi his space. "My body moved on its own I did-" his rambles were cut off by Itachi kissing him.

**ok tell me if you didn't like this chap and I'll try to stay away from where it's going! Um, oh yeah I'm writing a story that has nothing to do with Naruto or anime, it's a vampire yaoi kind of, if you want to read it message me and I'll send you it as I update!**


	5. I couldn’t sleep… there were weird noise

Shhhh!

I couldn't sleep… there were weird noises

Everyone had a great night last night. Although some were sore and could barley sit they were still happy. Of cores no one knew what the other's had done they just kept to their own business. Everyone was in the kitchen eating breakfast, when Zetsu came in. "hey Zetsu-san, what's wrong you look tiered." Tobi said. "**I couldn't freaken sleep!" **he almost yelled. "Why not?" Konan asked fixing him a cup of coffee. "There were these strange noises…" he said gladly taking the cup of coffee. The whole room stiffened when he said that, everyone thinking they were caught. It was silent until pain finally spoke. "Um, Kakuzu you and Hidan have a mission." "Fuck, again?" Hidan complained. "Yes again, you'll be going to the hidden village of light." Pain said with a bored expression. "Ara? Are they going to try and capture the 4 tailed beast, hmm?" Deidara said remembering the mission him and Tobi had a few weeks before. "Hai." Pain answered. "Ah, shit we have to catch another one of those weak little beasts again!" Hidan complained. "Just deal with it Hidan, it's better than staying home doing nothing, besides there's supposed to be a festival at the light village, all the nicer hotel rooms are cheaper." Kakuzu said trying to give him a signal. "No shit…" Hidan said looking like he was daydreaming.

"Hey, Tobi." Deidara called. "Yeah?" Tobi asked looking up from what he was doing. "You want to take a shower with me?" Deidara asked sexily. Tobi's mouth dropped, not only last night but in the morning too? This was great! "y-yeah!" Tobi responded already removing his clothes. Deidara giggled at his lover's reaction as they headed towards the bathroom.

'_Ok I got to get some sleep!' _Zetsu thought closing the venues flytrap around his head. He closed his eyes and started to drift off when he heard the noises he had heard the night before. '_There it is again! __**Geez is God trying to keep me from sleeping?**__' _ He thought reopening the venues flytrap. '_Maybe I should go find what it is…' _he thought opening the door to hear where it was coming from. He wandered down the hall till he reached the bathroom. '_Ok this is it! __**I'm finally going to get some fucking sleep!**_' he thought opening the door. There to his surprise he saw a moaning Deidara on the counter with Tobi on top of him! "Um…**what the hell?**" Zetsu yelled catching the attention of the two. "Gomenasai!" Zetsu yelled slamming the door. 'Did I just see? **I think I just saw Deidara and Tobi making out!**' Zetsu thought confused. He stood there awhile before he heard worried voices coming from the bathroom; he then rushed his way down the hall and into his bedroom.

"Gomenasai!" Zetsu yelled and slammed the door. "Crap!" Deidara said pushing Tobi off of him. "What are we going to do?" Deidara asked Tobi worryingly. "I think we should just explain it to him, I mean we don't want him asking other members." Tobi said putting the cloths that he had removed back on. They wandered down the long hall till they came to Zetsu's room. Deidara had never been there and he was kind of curious of what it looked like. The only person that has ever been in there was Zetsu and Tobi. Tobi knocked on the door and said "hey, Zetsu can we come in?" there was no reply. Tobi opened the door anyway wandering in, Deidara right behind him. When Deidara got fully into the room he wasn't surprised to see a lot of plants in the room. He followed Tobi threw the maze of plants hoping not to get lost. When Tobi finally saw an over sized venues flytrap that was closed he went over and knocked on it. It opened and revealed a confused Zetsu. "It's not polite to intrude." Zetsu said not sure what to say. "I could say the same for you." Tobi answered. Zetsu flinched at the cold remark Tobi gave him. "W-why were you two…" Zetsu tried to ask. "To be honest we've been together for a few weeks." Tobi said holding Deidara's hand tightly making sure other plants in the room wouldn't eat him. "Does anyone else know?" Zetsu asked calmly. "Only Kisame." Tobi replied. "**Why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend!**" Zetsu said almost yelling. "Gome, I didn't want you to have to try and hide our secret. Kisame found out by himself." Tobi said trying to comfort his friend. "Ok, can you leave I need to think." Zetsu said trying to figure out if Tobi was gay or just happen to fall in love with a guy. Tobi and Deidara left and decided it was best if they took a shower alone.

It had been a few hours since Zetsu had found out and Tobi was in the living room thinking about his friend's response. Kisame came into the room and saw Tobi. "Hey Tobi." He called catching his attention. "Yeah?" Tobi asked not really paying any attention to the blue man. "Itachi found out last night." Kisame said bluntly making Tobi turn all his attention onto him. "What?" Tobi asked shocked. "He said that he heard you two moaning." "What did you tell him?" Kisame blushed. (Is that possible?) "Well I didn't tell him anything, we were kind of busy with," he coughed. "Other things." He finished his face still flustered. "Other things like?" Tobi asked interested. "Well we kind of, did some stuff that you and Deidara most likely do." Kisame said his face getting even redder. Tobi was shocked Kisame and Itachi had gotten together because Deidara and himself were making love the night before? "I'm happy for you guys!" Tobi said happily. "thanks." Kisame said still blushing. "I'll get Deidara and you're going to tell us all that happened." Tobi said getting up and leaving the room. Now three people knew and two of them had gotten together because of it.


	6. Their happily ever after

**Shhhh!**

There happily ever after

Soon after Zetsu found out Hidan and Kakuzu were caught by Konan. Konan being a girl gossiped it to Deidara. (No offense to girls! I'm a girl too!) Deidara told Tobi and Kisame about it, Tobi told Zetsu, and Kisame told Itachi. Soon everyone knew about each other except Pain. He finally figured out that everyone knew something he didn't and finally asked because it was driving him bonkers. "Ok it's been driving me crazy! What is going on?" Pain asked as all the members of the akatsuki gathered around for a "family meeting". "What do you mean?" Kisame asked. Even though everyone knew except for Pain it didn't mean they were going to say it out loud. "I _mean _everyone knows something I don't and I want to find out!" he said almost pouting. "Guys we should just tell him he'll find out sooner or later." Deidara said. "Fine." Hidan huffed. "That's another thing why all of a sudden Hidan has stopped cussing?!" Pein yelled confused pointing at Hidan. "Because I told him not to cuss." Kakuzu said casually. "Why would he listen to you!?" Pain said even more confused. "Because we have a thing." Hidan said. (haha Hidan would probably just say that Kakuzu has been fucking him into the mattress every night.) "You mean… you guys are fucking?" Pain said his eye twitching. "You could say that." Kakuzu said putting his arm around Hidan. "Are you guys the only ones fucking?" Pain asked. "No… Tobi and I have a relationship." Deidara said blushing. "And I'm getting it every night with Itachi." Kisame said with a toothy smile. Pain had a shocked face. "What am I the only one not fucking a guy?" Pein mumbled. "No, I'm not fucking anyone." Zetsu said. "Gosh that dammed orochimaru turned all my S-ranked ninja's into fags!!" Pain said sitting down and rubbing his head. "Actually I was already gay when I joined." Itachi said. "so was I." everyone else except Zetsu, Konan, and Pain said in unison. That's how everyone found out. No one cared, not counting Pain, and Konan thought it was rather hot. Soon after Konan and Pein got married so did Deidara and Tobi. Zetsu left the organization feeling unloved but soon fell in love with a girl that was also half plant. Hidan and Kakuzu didn't get married and never told each other they loved each other but they knew they both did. Kisame and Itachi moved far away were Sasuke could never find them. Well that's it there happily ever after… well Pain was upset because he didn't take over the world but that doesn't matter ^.^


End file.
